darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Clue scroll (elite)
A Clue scroll (elite) (also known as a level 4 clue scroll) is a rare random drop from high-levelled monsters and boss monsters or it can be bought from Stanley Limelight for 200 thaler. Alternatively, they can be looted once a week from a treasure chest decoration in your POH Aquarium (with level 80 Construction). Also, one can obtain a Clue Scroll (elite) weekly from killing the Skeletal Horror after completing the Rag and Bone Man Wish Lists. It is also possible to obtain one from the Barrows rewards chest. If a player possesses a clue scroll (elite), they must either complete it or drop/destroy it in order to receive a new one; players may have only one of each type of clue scroll at a time. Clue scrolls are the start of a Treasure Trail - a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. For a guide on how to complete a clue scroll, see: Treasure Trails Guide. Level 4 clue scrolls are very long, and involve a puzzle box OR celtic knot OR battle with a Guthix wizard every clue, although you can avoid fighting the Guthix wizard if you dig with a meerkat instead of a spade. Sometimes they are known to repeat the same clue over again. They can also take the player deep into the Wilderness. They do not consist of any clues found in levels 1-3, but instead feature only Compass and Scan clues. They have a chance of offering extremely rare and valuable items, such as Third-age druidic robes, Dragon masks, and Ornament kits. Elites are much rarer than the lesser varieties are. Very few monsters in RuneScape actually drop them with the lowest levelled being the Bronze Dragon. If players are looking to farm elites, then the recommended monsters would be Mithril dragons, Ice strykewyrms, and the Skeletal Horror. For those with a high Slayer level, Mutated jadinko males are also a good choice. Edimmus are also a great source of elite clues, as well as triskelion fragments, which guaranteed an elite clue if no other elite clues are in your possession. One, and only one, may also be dug up if located using Ava's Alerter after completing the quest Do No Evil. They can be located even if you already have a clue scroll, but not picked up. Additionally, using a Gold key to open a golden Shades of Mort'ton chest has a chance of obtaining one, but this requires at least 80 Firemaking in order to burn Fiyr remains, which are currently the only source of Gold keys. It is also possible to obtain elite clue scrolls from pickpocketing Elven clan workers in Prifddinas. Players are guaranteed an elite clue scroll from a completed Crystal triskelion, provided that they do not currently have a clue scroll. An elite clue scroll can also be obtained from the Treasure chest decoration once per week, provided that the player has a Salvage hunter suit in their Aquarium. This clue scroll may contain the following types of clue: *Compass *Scans *Puzzle boxes *Celtic knots Completion of elite clues will either give a Scroll box (elite), containing another clue, or a Casket (elite), containing the final reward for the trail. You may also receive a Puzzle scroll box (elite) or Puzzle casket (elite), both similar to their counterparts but requiring the completion of a Celtic knot or Slider puzzle before they can be opened. Alerter Locations After completing the quest Do No Evil and acquiring the Ava's alerter, players are able to obtain one clue scroll (elite). It can be found in one of four random locations, and can only be obtained once. These locations are not guaranteed and that each player has one preset location. Also, you cannot wear any type of metal armour at the same time, or the alerter will not function correctly. (Certain hybrid armours like the Warpriest armours still work, however.) The alerter will notify you with a "Bwuk", "Bwuk Bwuk", and "Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk" when you are nearby; and finally "Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk Bwuk" when you are on top of the correct spot. Dig on that exact spot to receive the clue. It is recommended to start with the easiest of the locations,and then move on to each progressively more difficult location until you find the clue scroll. References